The present invention relates to a new and distinct short-day strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98BG-633xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,708) and xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686). Plant Sciences, Inc. on behalf of Berry Genetics, Inc. performed the cross under contract. The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. 
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Siskiyou County, Calif., and was subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot near Oxnard, Calif. in 1997. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in Siskiyou County, Calif. by stolons and extensively tested over the next several years in fruiting fields near Oxnard, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.